


Confession, It Sets Me Free

by jerk3max



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, autistic characters, lord help my gay soul, slowly falling in love, snowed in au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being snowed in with an attractive stranger was the last thing Ross wanted to be doing over his winter break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He/Him Pronouns

**Author's Note:**

> mannn ive been working on this for a while. heres the first chapter. this is a fluff fic, possibly sex in later chapters.   
> this chapter is pretty short, not much happens other than bad first impressions.

Ross waves off the last car as it pulls away from the university gates. He waits for the little car to disappear round the nearest corner before he pulls his sleeves over his palms and sips his still-too-hot coffee. He pulls his ushanka over his curly black hair as the snow starts falling at a heavier pace, making him begrudgingly trudge over to the nearest building, the library. 

He stomps the snow off his boots before gazing around, spotting one smaller person sitting alone at the furthest table in the room. He recognises the person from his music studies class, and slowly approaches, fiddling with his medical bracelet as the lights flicker before shutting off completely.

“Fuck,” Ross says, shuddering as the heat in the room slowly disappears and leaves the smaller man shuddering at the table.

“How deep is the snow?” The brunet asks, Ross quickly noticing his cane perched up against the table before gulping.

“About ten centimeters so far, probably twenty at most,” Ross replies, wincing when the man sighs sadly and sits back down. “I- My room is really close, if its easier for you.”

“I don’t know you,” He says, pushing his books into his bag before tugging on his coat.

“I’m DJ Max, mostly called Ross- He/him pronouns- I’m in your music class?” Ross says, sipping his coffee before passing it over to the other man. “Keep you warm while we walk back?”

“You sure?” The man asks, to which Ross nods happily and hovers beside him while he grabs his cane. “I’m Trottimus Aralieus, Trott for short. Uh, he and him, too.”

“Back to mine then, Trott?” Ross asks, Trott laughing quietly and nodding, putting a beanie on and drinking the coffee as they walk together. 

Trott grips Ross’ arm as they push through the snow, smiling weakly in thanks and Ross holds him steady. Trott winces as the cold starts affecting his knee, digging his nails into Ross’ jacket as he starts to slow down. Ross frowns as the snow begins to fall faster, panicking as Trott hisses through his teeth and quickly scooping the smaller man into his arms.

“Ross, set me down!” Trott shouts, batting at Ross’ body as the taller man quickly jogs back to the dorm rooms with Trott in his arms. “For fucks sake, I can walk! Put me down!”

Ross lets the smaller man find his feet when he reaches the tall grey building, Trott’s shoulders reaching his ears as he turns on Ross.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? You can’t just grab people- disabled or otherwise- and carry them around!” To which Ross backs up against the wall and holds his hands up in defense. 

“I’m really sorry, mate, I’m sorry, please stop shouting. I shouldn’t’ve done it,” Ross whispers, Trott stepping backwards when he sees Ross shaking. Trott rests his hand against Ross’ arm, and smiles softly.

“I’m sorry for shouting, Ross,” Trott says, quietly, “I won’t do it again,” Trott holds Ross’ arm and flicks his head towards the hallway. “Lead the way, mate.”


	2. Two sugars, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter! hopefully updated every 2 weeks or so at most. maybe sooner if i finish this fic!!

Ross nods and gulps, reading the numbers down to 612, before pulling his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door with trembling hands. Trott lets him lead the way into the cramped room, Ross pushing his books and clothes out of the way so Trott can sit on the bed.

“I have a gas stove and a wind-up battery radio if the power stays out for ages,” Ross says quietly, clearing his throat. “I’ll get some blankets and make tea, bundle your coat up and put it along the bottom of the door.”

“You really know what to do in these situations, don’t you?” Trott chuckles, tugging off his wet clothes and doing as Ross says.

“My family lives in Wales, they get snowed in every year. I was hoping that staying on campus would mean I wouldn’t have to get stuck in a building with people I don’t really know,” Ross jokes, digging through his wardrobe for blankets and jumpers. He dumps everything on the bed and smiles. “Put on a jumper or two, I’ll boil some water.”

Trott nods and fumbles with the too-large jumpers before tugging one over his head and wiping his steamed up glasses. He fiddles with his knee brace as Ross pours water into his little camping kettle and puts it on the stove.

“I only have two little battery lanterns, sorry,” Ross says, digging through his cupboards for the little plastic lights. He places one on the kitchen counter and hangs the other on a bedpost, taking off his snow covered coat and pulling on a jumper.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Trott says quietly, shakily trying to kick his boots off. “Little help? I’m a bit stiff from the cold,” Trott leans back on his hands as Ross helps him untie his laces.

Ross bites his fingernails as he stands to make tea, the kettle whistling loudly as he pours two mugs of water and drops the tea bags in.

“Two sugars, please,” Trott says, winding the back of the radio and wincing as only static comes out. He fiddles with the button at the front until soft music starts playing, resting it on the nightstand before tugging the blanket tighter around himself.

Ross passes him his mug before settling down a few feet away from him. The two listen to the static voices through the radio for a few minutes, trying to pick out any information about power cuts in the area.

“What do we do now?” Trott whispers, wiping his nose and lifting his glasses off his face.

“I have Kerplunk and Monopoly, if you would like to play?” Ross asks quietly, tugging his sleeves over his hands. 

“I’m the best at Monopoly, mate,” Trott grins, shifting back on the bed to make space between them. “There’s no way you can beat me.”

“Yeah? I’ll give it a bloody good go,” Ross says, laughing as he leans over the edge of the bed to feel beneath it for the box. Trott laughs softly through his nose and makes Ross smile, deciding that if he could only listen to one noise again for the rest of his life it would be Trott’s laugh.


	3. God sent you from heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to update yesterday but i was at mcm! special thanks to tumblr user str11fe for helping me with this fic!!

It feels like years since the game started. Trott had taken to cursing in his native tongue, Ross chuckling as he mumbles under his breath and passes over his last few pieces of monopoly money. 

“Best at monopoly, mate?” Ross smiles, noting Trott’s frown as he studies the board.

“ _Ndimadana nanu_ ,” Trott says, watching ross roll the brightly coloured die, “Best two out of three?”

“Losing three times might be painful, not going to lie,” Ross laughs, fiddling his medical band before moving his piece. “What language is that, by the way?”

“Chichewa,” Trott says, grunting and swearing as his piece lands on another of Ross’ hotels. “English is my second language, my Mayi taught me how to speak both.” Trott glares as he runs out of money and knocks his tiny sliver top hat from the board.

“Mayi?”

“It means mother, I like saying Mayi more,” Trott smiles, watching Ross clear the board and start counting out money to play a new game.

Ross places the little dog piece back at the start and looks over at Trott’s empty mug, before jumping up off the bed to boil the kettle again. Trott laughs and settles back against the pillows of the bed, turning up the radio as music starts to play once more. 

“It’s almost ten, I might try and sleep,” Ross says, watching the kettle rattle as the water boils. Ross fidgets his medical band again before piling sugar into the mugs.

“Ross?”

“Mhm?”

“What’s _your_ band for?”

Ross blushes and pours water into their cups before carrying them over and showing the other man his wrist. Trott pushes his glasses higher on his nose as he gently takes Ross’ hand in his own.

“Autism spectrum,” Trott reads, Ross blushing a deep shade of red as Trott holds his fingers softly. 

“In case I go nonverbal or dissociate around people who didn’t know,” Ross says, “I mostly use it to fiddle with, though, like a comfort sort of thing.” To which Trott nods and runs his fingers over the engraving. “What’s yours for?”

Trott waves his hand in the vague direct of his knee brace and cane before pulling the blanket over himself. “Arthritis, nothing special.”

“Hey, they both start with ‘A’s!” Ross smiles, shifting off the bed to climb to the top bunk. He hangs his head over the side to beam down at Trott. 

“I’ll cook breakfast in the morning, since I’m basically your roommate it’s the least I could do.” Trott says, passing Ross up a particularly heavy blanket when Ross points towards it. 

“Bacon and eggs are in the fridge, bread and toaster are in the second cupboard along,” Ross smiles, leaning back and laughing as he gets headrush. 

“My specialty, we’ll be living like kings,” Trott smiles, sipping his tea and settling under the duvet. Ross claps his hands loudly and Trott guesses he must be getting under the covers as the bed creaks.

“It’s like God sent you from heaven.” Ross whispers, making Trott laugh and whisper back _‘who said I wasn’t?’_


	4. I like you too.

Ross is woken by the sound of humming. He sleepily peers over the bars of the bed to see Trott at the stove, swaying his hips softly to the static tune coming from the radio. Ross softly rests his head against the pillows as Trott dances, smiling as muttered lyrics start appearing between the hums.

“Good song, then?” Ross says, sleep lacing his voice as Trott near jumps out of his skin. 

“Y-Yeah, mate, it was on the top of the charts for seven straight weeks.” Trott laughs, turning the bacon on the pan onto the uncooked side. “You’ve never heard it before?”

“I’m more of a hardstyle bloke, not really into radio stuff,” Ross replies, sitting up and fiddling the weighted blanket beneath him. 

“Everyone is a fan of Taylor Swift though, even my mate Smiff, and their favourite genre is country for goodness sake,” Trott laughs, turning the radio down as he rolls over the bacon again. “Sorry if I woke you up though, but its a good thing breakfast is almost ready.”

“Does Smiff play banjo?” Ross grins, clambering down off top bunk and hovering behind Trott as he toasts the bread on a griddle pan. “Does Smiff sing too?”

“They play violin, guitar, and are learning to play banjo,” Trott replies, “It’s just for a laugh though, because I always take the piss out of country music.”

“Yeah, but, do they sing too?” Ross says, jumping onto the counter to face Trott. 

“Smiff’s mute, but they’re amazing at signing out lyrics in time to the music, it’s pretty spectacular,” Trott grins, flipping the bacon over again. He indicates vaguely towards the cupboards above Ross’ head, Ross frowning in confusion before Trott smiles, “Plates, mate, can you get some please?”

Ross makes a noise of confirmation before kneeling on the counter and grabbing two plates. “You’re alright with plastic plates with walruses on, right?”

“Fuck yeah, I love walruses,” Trott says, giggling as Ross beams down at him with an exceedingly happy expression. “You alright, mate?”

“I love walruses too! Did you know they have a super strong suction power? They can eat, like, six _thousand_ clams without accidentally eating the shells!” Ross laughs, jumping off the counter and laying the plates out. He taps out a little beat on the countertop and waves his hands happily. “If I wasn’t going to be an architect, I’d be a marine biologist.”

“Those are two very different line of work,” Trott smiles, serving the food to each plate. “I was going to be a doctor, until I realised that music was more my thing.” 

“Can you play me something?” Ross says, before blushing and laughing, “A-After breakfast, of course.”

Trott blushes, nodding, before Ross grabs his plate for him and guides him back onto the bed, setting his plate in his lap. Ross grins and waits for Trott to start eating before shoveling food into his mouth.

“You really don’t have to help me all the time, Ross,” Trott says after swallowing his mouthful. 

“I know, I just like helping,” Ross says, putting the blanket around Trott’s shoulders when the cold starts to make him shiver. “I’ll go get my guitar for you, if you’re still up for playing.”

Trott smiles and nods, taking Ross’ now empty plate and leaning his cane against the counter as he washes them up. He can vaguely hear Ross humming to himself as he scrambles around in the closet. 

Ross near tuck-and-rolls out, holding the guitar proudly in the air as the rest of the contents of the closet topple around him, making Trott laugh. Ross sits on the bed and pats the empty space beside him, Trott smiling and joining him, leaning his cane against the edge of the bed and gladly taking the guitar.

“I might be a little rusty,” Trott says, running his fingers along the strings before strumming and clearing his throat. 

“It’s alright, not even angels sent by God can be perfect,” Ross says, smiling and blushing, scratching absently at the back of his neck. “Too much, too soon?”

“No, it’s nice. I like it,” Trott smiles, gently strumming out chords and softly bobbing his head along. Ross grins and beats out the tune on his thighs, beatboxing and blushing when Trott looks back at him with that amazing toothy smile. 

Ross nods his head along and beams as Trott starts humming in time to his beat, getting more and more enthusiastic which makes Trott laugh and join right in.

As Trott brings the song to a close, Ross leans his head against his shoulder, gently fading his beats into comfortable silence. Trott leans his head back against Ross’ own, not wanting to set the guitar down in case Ross moves away.

“Is this too much?” Ross near whispers, twiddling his bracelet again.

“No, this is nice too,” Trott mumbles back, carefully setting his guitar down and leaning back against Ross. Ross hums and shifts his hand closer to Trott’s, blushing when Trott takes it with ridiculously soft hands.

“Is _this_ too much?” Ross asks, squeezing Trott’s fingers.

“Is it too much for you?” Trott replies, Ross shaking his head and putting another hand on top of theirs. “I like this.”

“Me too,” Ross murmurs, shifting back to tug the blanket around their shoulders and smiling as Trott holds his hand again. “When I first saw you in class, you had dreads, decorated with beads and ribbons and everything,” Ross smiles, Trott blushing and nodding and running a hand through his thick curls.

“Until all the gross white people in class made fun of me and tried to steal the style,” Trott laughs, Ross nodding and laying back down on the bed, patting the space beside him and smiling as Trott joins him.

“They all look like ungroomed dogs, at least you have the hair and face for it,” Ross smiles, fussing with the blanket again until Trott holds his hands to still him.

“I liked the shirt you wore when you performed with, uh- what’s her name- Nano?” Trott says, Ross nodding and fidgeting with his bracelet as Trott shifts closer to him. “I-I’m sorry, is this too close?”

“No,” Ross breathes, shifting closer to rest their foreheads together. Trott hums happily and rests his hands on Ross’ hips. “I like this, I like _you_.”

Trott blushes and smiles softly, Ross gently pushing Trott’s glasses to the top of his head before kissing the bridge of his nose. Trott chuckles throatily and grips Ross’ hips tighter, brushing their noses which makes Ross smile and sigh happily.

“Can I kiss you?” Trott asks, Ross’ eyes fluttering open before he softly touches the plains of Trott’s face and strokes his cheeks with his thumb.

“ _Please_ ,” Ross murmurs, not knowing whether he or Trott moves first, their lips ghosting nervously before joining softly. Ross feels Trott smile and he feels like his stomach in caving in on itself from the reality of kissing _the_ Trottimus Maximus Araelius III. 

Ross pulls back first, pressing his face to Trott’s shoulder and gripping his jumper tightly.

“Ross, you alright, mate?” Trott whispers, touching Ross’ back softly to pull him closer.

“Yeah, I’m okay, you’re a good kisser,” Ross mumbles. “Will this make things weird between us? We haven’t been friends long and I guess it freaked me out, sorry.”

“Hey it’s okay, we’re still stuck in here for the foreseeable future so we can get to know each other, if that would help you feel better?” Trott says, playing with Ross’ hair and smiling as he nods. “I like you too.”


	5. T?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to update last week :~/

When Ross wakes the next morning, Trott’s arms are still around him. Trott is a comforting, warm pressure against his back, one leg hooked around Ross’ own which makes him press back into the safety of it.

Trott stirs at his fidgeting, nuzzling his face against Ross’ neck and humming happily. Ross gently strokes his arm to show he’s awake.

“Morning,” Trott mutters, yawning loudly and letting Ross roll over in his arms. “Is it still snowing, d’you think?” Trott asks, Ross shrugging and cuddling closer.

“It’s freezing in here,” Ross groans, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “And your breath is disgusting, I’ll break open a new toothbrush for you.”

“Yours ain’t much better, mate, sorry,” Trott laughs, Ross smiling and kissing his freckles beneath his eye. Ross puts his hand over Trott’s mouth as he shifts forwards for kisses too.

“No way, teeth brushed first before anymore of that,” Ross laughs, sitting up and stretching before wandering out into the bathroom. Trott sighs happily and watches him go. He sits up slowly, creaking the sleep from his joints as he swings his legs carefully over the edge of the bed and grabs his cane, sleepily following Ross into the small bathroom.

Ross grins as Trott hugs him from behind, swaying them softly as he tugs the box of toothbrushes open and sets in a little blue cup next to the sink. Trott kisses his cheek before shifting closer to the sink and grabbing the toothbrush.

“I heard on the radio that the snow has stopped, and most of it is melting? So we might be able to swing by Smiff’s place to camp out and get warm,” Trott says, squeezing toothpaste onto his brush and waiting for Ross to do the same.

“Smiff doesn’t know me, won’t it be weird?” Ross laughs, awkwardly clearing his throat as he starts brushing his teeth.

“Well, we barely knew each other a few days ago, so how bad could it be?” Trott smiles, gently nudging Ross before brushing his teeth too. Ross gently places his hand on top of Trott’s own, Ross smiling softly around a mouthful of foam.

Trott laughs around his toothbrush and shifts his hand away from Ross to turn on the tap again, spitting into the sink and throwing his toothbrush back into the cup. Ross blushes and does the same.

“Can we kiss now?” Trott asks quietly, Ross blushing and jokingly pausing to think about it, before nodding and tilting Trott’s head up to kiss him softly. Ross can feel Trott smiling against his lips, and it makes him smile back, letting Trott wrap his arms around him and feeling on fire at the contact. Trott pulls away after a few seconds, smiling wide, “Your beard tickles.”

“Well I’m not shaving it, it took years to grow,” Ross laughs, bounding back into the living room and sitting on the kitchenette counter.

“How come, mate?” Trott asks, leaning between Ross’ legs and grinning up at him.

“Well mostly genetics, since most of my family have pitiful beards in all honesty, but it took like four months on T before it started growing in,” Ross says, playing with the small baby hairs on his neck.

“T?” Trott asks, “As in, testosterone injections, T?” Ross nodding and kissing between his eyes. “That would explain the whole pronouns and different name thing.”

“Well, DJ is a neutral name, but I think Ross suits me more, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, your beard still tickles though,” Trott teases, kissing Ross’ cheek and making him giggle. “C’mon mate, get some stuff together and I’ll text Smiff to come pick us up.”


	6. P-I-Z-Z-A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nearing the end maybe i guess   
> i dont know where this fic is going and i really want to move on to other projects but i cant leave this unfinished u feel

Smiff arrives at the gates to their university at exactly eight pm, waving eccentrically out the window of their ridiculous neon green car. Trott laughs and hurriedly tugs Ross along through the slush of melting snow, his cane clicking along the pavement. 

Smiff signs a greeting to both of them as Ross throws his bag of clothes into the back seat beside him. 

“Ross, this is Smiff, they/them pronouns, Smiff this is Ross, he/him pronouns,” Trott says, Smiff shaking his hand and grinning up at him around their snakebite piercings. Smiff quickly signs something to Trott, Trott studying them for a few seconds before shrugging and rounding on Ross again. “Do you know sign language?”

“Um- A little? I know the alphabet and basic greetings,” Ross says, blushing as Smiff spells out _hi._

Ross signs it back and sits back in his seat, watching Smiff curiously as signs furiously at Trott and makes him blush. Smith laughs softly and clips their seatbelt on, signing for them to do the same before starting the car.

Trott turns the radio on and lights up when a song with a low, repetitive baseline comes on. Smiff makes a small laugh in the back of their throat and taps his steering wheel to the beat, Trott twisting in his chair to look behind him at Ross.

“Have you heard this one before? It’s in- Uh- That prison show-”

“There’s a lot of prison shows, mate,” Ross chuckles, Trott laughing and gesturing with his hand.

“Still, have you heard it?” 

“I have now.”

Trott laughs again and Smiff turns it up a fraction higher, humming happily as Trott claps and sings out the lyrics. Smiff makes a small chuckle in the back of their throat and waves their hand dismissively as Trott compliments his own singing.

Smiff pulls into their pristinely shoveled driveway, Ross cooing at the ‘perfect’ squares before Smiff turns off the engine and gestures for them to all get out. Ross grabs his bags and walks slowly behind Trott, glaring nervously up at Smiff’s house as they dart ahead to unlock the door.

Smiff signs something to them as they step foot on the _‘You Again?’_ mat just inside the door. Ross looking down at Trott to see if he understood. Trott kicks off his boots and Ross does the same, making a mental notes on the sign for ‘ _take your shoes off_ ’.

Smiff gestures at their living room and mimes for them to put their wet, snow-covered clothes on the radiator. 

“Can I use your washing machine?” Ross asks, softly shaking his duffle bag of clothes and nervously following Smiff to their tiny kitchen. Smiff piles the laundry into the washing machine before standing, signing something by opening and closing their hand above their head. 

Ross watches Smiff lips carefully as they repeat the action, looking up at them with a confused stare. “Shower?”

Smiff nods and smiles, Ross flushing and rubbing the back of his neck. “Y-yeah, if that’s okay with you?"

Smiff nods and smiles, waving for Ross to follow as they guide him to the bathroom. Smiff quickly demonstrates how to turn the shower on, before indicating to the towels on the radiator and tapping their fingers to their mouth. 

“Oh, that’s food, yeah?” Ross asks, Smiff nodding quickly and spelling out P-I-Z-Z-A and waiting for Ross to react. “Yeah, pizza’s good, I’ll try not to waste all your hot water.”

Smiff waves their hand dismissively and leaves the room, Ross fiddling with his bracelet before shucking his clothes.


	7. Ndimakukondani.

Ross wanders into the living room twenty minutes later, the pizza is already perched on the coffee table, alongside three open bottles of beer. Smiff spots him standing in the doorway immediately and waves him over, Trott waving too before biting into his slice.

“Is this beer for me?” Ross asks, sitting on the floor opposite the sofa and carefully taking the bottle from the coaster. Smiff nods and points to the pizza and then the playstation under the television. “Yeah, games after sounds good to me,” Ross smiles, taking a sip of the drink before setting it back on the table.

Ross folds his knees up to his chest and rocks on his heels for a moment before looking up at Trott and Smiff eating happily opposite him.

“So… How did you two meet?” Ross asks, lurching forwards to grab his bottle as Trott and Smiff smirk at each other.

“Uni, though it's a bit of a long story.”

“Okay, what does that mean?”

“Well, on one of my bad days I was using my wheelchair and I needed to get to the disabilities resource centre on campus. Only, the centre was up three flights of stairs and they’d shut the elevators off for the day to ‘ _encourage walking_ ’ which was fucking bullshit.

“I’m near tears just sitting at the bottom of the stairs when Smiff walks in with paperwork that they needed to hand in to the office too. They immediately write out on the back of their work ‘hold on’ before running off and coming back ten minutes later with a crowd of fucking people.”

Smiff laughs airily and signs something quickly in protest, making Trott roll his eyes and grin.

“Okay, not a _crowd_ but still quite a few! Smiff had literally gathered random disabled students off campus to stage a sit in at the bottom of the stairs. We introduced ourselves and Smiff started like- doing a speech to everyone and Zoey translated all of their signs, it was amazing.”

“Oh yeah! I heard about that from Nilesy, I had no idea you two started it,” Ross smiles, taking another sip of his beer and watching as Smiff excitedly signs to Trott. Trott laughs and shoves them softly.

“Smiff also got laid so they think it was a good day overall,” Trott grins, Smiff making finger guns and pressing their forefinger and thumb together. “And they’re still fucking Sips to this day,” Trott says, gulping at his drink before setting it on the table.

Smiff shrugs and happily signs out ‘ _he’s a good fuck_ ’ which makes Ross laugh and nod approvingly. 

Trott rolls his eyes and smiles, patting the empty space on the sofa beside him and ushering Ross over. At Ross’ partially confused expression Trott smiles, “Come join us, mate, you look lonely over there.”

Ross nods and wanders over, wordlessly settling between Trott’s legs and smiling when Trott wraps his arms around him. Smiff makes a heart shape with their hands and grins when Trott waves his hand dismissively.

Smiff signs to him again, Ross watching intently and frowning when he only understands ‘ _boyfriend_ ’.

“Are you asking if we’re boyfriends?” Ross asks, Smiff blushing and nodding and making Ross turn back to Trott. “Are we boyfriends?”

“Do you want to be?” Trott says, Ross’ mouth dropping open before he nods excitedly. 

Ross grins and shuffles up to kiss him, clicking his fingers and flapping his hand and smiling wider when he doesn’t stop. Smiff claps and makes a heart shape with their hands, passing them both their drinks before ruffling their hair.

“ _Ndimakukondani_ ,” Trott says, kissing Ross’ head and pulling him closer, grinning when Ross just doesn’t stop clicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its finally over. i had no motivation to finish this, thanks mental illness.   
> im going to start uploading some other fics to ao3 and maybe writing for other fandoms since im really not feeling yog things anymore.


End file.
